The present invention relates to a headphone having a pair of units, and particularly to such transducers each comprising a microphone to pick up sound and a loudspeaker acoustically isolated from the microphone to monitor the picked up sound or reproduce pre-recorded sound signals. The invention is particularly suitable for outdoor binaural sound recording.
In conventional binaural sound recording, microphones are each mounted on the corresponding position of the ears of a dummy head to simulate the sound diffraction characteristics of the human head. In outdoor use, however, it is inconvenient for users to hand carry the dummy head because of its bulky size.